Left Behind
by AmayaNoriko
Summary: Anko felt alone and hurt when her Sensei left her, but her fellow student was there to make her feel wanted again. Can Anko handle being left behind again by someone she trusted? AnkoxOC Slight Yuri.


LEFT BEHIND

Authors Note: First one shot story that I have written in a very long time. I apologize if my grammar is atrocious. Please read and review, it would be greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism appreciated. I rather not be flamed on my first story.

Anko breathed heavily as she ran across the roof's edge chasing after her. "Stop! Please!" she yelled after the girl ahead of her. "Amaya!" A memory faded into Anko's head as she watched the retreating back of the girl ahead of her.

_White walls surrounded Anko as she watched the ceiling intently, lying perfectly still on the crisp white linens. __Small clatters and voices could be heard outside her door but she ignored them. __Her eyes were so intent on the crack__s that decorated the old ceiling.__ It was something to do, something to distract her from the pain she was suffering__. However a voice did catch her attention. "Where's Sensei?" it demanded. Anko turned her head, looking at the deathly pale girl with the red cat eyes. The girl frowned at her. "Where's Orochimaru Sensei?" she demanded again, anger flaring in her eyes. Anko just stared at her, a slight frown on her own face. The name caused her to shiver in disgust. 'Orochimaru Sensei...' _

_"He's gone..." she said, staring into the girl's eyes. "He's gone Amaya..."_

_The other girl clenched her fists. She looked like she was about to rip Anko apart, like it was her fault that their teacher was gone. "Why?! Why did he leave Konoha?!" she ye__lled at her. Anko winced, not wanting her to be mad and disappointed in her too. _

_"Amaya, Orochimaru Sensei was a bad person..." Anko started to say, her eyes welling up. "He killed people from our village! He even hurt me!" she__ cried, sitting up on the bed. To prove this, s__he moved her shirt collar to show the other girl the mark that was__ given to her from her master. As she did, h__is cold words resurfaced in her mind, making her shiver. Amaya didn't seem to care however. _

_"You're lying! Orochimaru Sensei would never do such a thing!" Amaya cried, a tear running down her face. "Orochimaru Sensei is better than that! He wouldn't harm anyone!" Anko watched as the girl tried to hold in her tears. In her heart, she felt bad for her friend. Oro__chimaru was like a father to Amaya__, ever since he brought her to Konoha and raised her as his own. Amaya was always his favourite and Anko knew this. She wasn't sure what it was that made Amaya stand out to him. Was it because of the way she looked? Because she was smart, pretty? Or because she had the power that he couldn't find in Anko...?_

_Anko got up off the bed, taking her time. Her body still pained her from the ordeal that he put her through. "He may seem that way to you...But he has done a lot of damage to other people's lives..." __Anko said, wrapping her arms around the girl. "I'm sorry Amaya..." she whispered, holding the girl close to her as she cried. Even though Anko was jealous of Amaya,__ she didn't want to lose her friend and comrade either. In her arms, Anko could feel the girl shiver too as Amaya wept for the only family that she had._

The pale thin figure stopped on the edge of the roof, looking behind her. In the moonlight, her long white hair drifted in the breeze as her red eyes watched Anko approach her. Anko huffed, stopping a few feet away from the girl. She was afraid to move any closer, afraid of losing another person in her life. "Amaya please..." she whispered, looking at the beautiful girl before her. Anko took a cautious step towards her. "Please...don't leave me too..." she said, her eyes shining with tears. Amaya looked at her before frowning. "I don't belong here..." she said quietly. Anko took another step towards her, making Amaya's body tense.

"Of course you belong here..." Anko said. "You belong with me..."

_The laughter of two teenage girls could be heard from a fifth story window on the outskirts of Konoha near the Training grounds. "What a day..." Anko said as she looked over the ground below from the balcony connected to the small apartment. "I'd say you're improving Anko..." Amaya said a smile on her lips. Anko shivered, not wanting to look at the girl in case she saw the blush on her face. Both girls have been training all day together since they didn't have any missions to accomplish. Anko has also been training hard since Orochimaru's departure, trying to prove to not only everyone around but to herself that she was as strong as Orochimaru hoped for...he just failed to see it within her. _

_"I need to change..." Amaya said with a sigh, getting up from her spot on the balcony. "And so should you. Not good to stay in dirty clothes for too long." With that, Amaya entered the small apartment that she used to share with their Sensei when she was a little girl. Anko didn't say anything, still staring out at the setting sun. She didn't know exactly why she waited to go inside. Probably just waiting for the best time to enter..._

_Anko eventually stood up and entered the apartment as well, only to be greeted by Amaya. "Why did you take so long?" she asked, frowning. Amaya looked confused as Anko blushed at her, as Amaya was standing there with just her chest wrap and a pair of shorts. "What are you staring at?" she asked, looking slightly annoyed. "Haven't seen a girl before?" It was now Anko's turn to frown. "Not one who parades around partially naked!" she said roughly, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking away. Amaya rolled her eyes. "It's my apartment...Grow up..." she said, turning around. Anko sighed, taking hold of Amaya's hand and pulling her back. "I'm sorry for staring..." Anko said quietly. Amaya laughed as she pulled Anko in a gentle hug, much like a sister would do. This made Anko blush more as she wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist. They stood like that for a moment before Amaya started to pull away. Anko wouldn't let her, her arms still firmly wrapped around her. "What are you doing?" Amaya asked confused. Anko looked into her eyes, searching. The blush spread further on her __face for Amaya reminded her so much of their Sensei...Without saying a word, Anko pressed her lips against Amaya's, making the other girl's eyes widened in shock._

That was only the start. From that point onward, the girl's relationship became more intimate. Light pecks on the cheeks turned to passionate kisses, nights together turned hot from body heat...Anko felt wanted again, believing that she has found someone who wanted her for herself...

"Why are you leaving me?" Anko asked, tears falling. "What is so important out there that you have to leave me behind?"

Amaya looked at Anko, her face emotionless. She then narrowed her eyes. "Being with you reminds me of him..." she said quietly, looking into Anko's eyes. "And it reminds me how much I want to be with him..."

Anko's heart ripped apart when she heard those words. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "Why?! You haven't seen him for five years! He doesn't even care about anyone! Including you! "Anko yelled. "Godammit! I love you!" Amaya didn't say anything at first, looking at the mess that was Anko. Amaya then closed her eyes, a smirk on her lips. She walked towards her slowly, reminding her of Orochimaru when Anko demanded an explanation to what he has done to her. '_You are lacking..._'

"He must've cared for me if he didn't torture me, didn't experiment on me...He had many opportunities to do so but he never once harmed me unless it was absolutely necessary...You know that..." she said, standing real close to Anko. Amaya then opened her eyes, giving her the same cruel look that Orochimaru was known for. "I don't know why you're so upset...You should be used to being abandoned..." Amaya whispered in her ear. "Also, I never thought of you...I always wished it was him..."

Anko stood there dazed, finding it hard to take in the words that came from her lover's mouth. "No..." she whispered. "No!" She looked at Amaya, almost begging her to say that this was all a bad joke. Anko was cruelly disappointed. "Good bye Anko..." Amaya said, leaping away from her and heading for Konoha's gates. Never once did Amaya look back, adding insult to injury. Anko however fell to her knees as she watched the only person she trusted leave her life for good...


End file.
